


Chapter V - Thundercracker

by Elenion



Series: Behind Blue Eyes [5]
Category: Transformers: Armada
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenion/pseuds/Elenion





	Chapter V - Thundercracker

　　永远别对我提起红蜘蛛。  
　　对，就是那个名字，我不否认他曾经是我最出色的学生，但现在他的名字对我来说，毫无意义。  
　　确切地说，我过去这数百万年的人生都毫无意义，我不愿再去浪费时间回忆。那除了痛苦、愤怒和失落以外什么都得不到，忘记才是最好的选择。我也不打算原谅他，曾经有段日子我以为我看到了希望，却因为他的痴愚让一切都化成了泡影。  
　　我恨他，还有威震天。  
　　没错，也许我最应该恨的是我自己，是我教会了那孩子一切——战斗的技能、玩弄阴谋诡计的心术、以及那该死的野心和忠诚！  
　　当他第一次站在我面前的时候还是个百事懵懂的小不点儿，拥有天赋、欲望和决心，以及与生俱来的骄傲与叛逆，你仿佛能从那双闪耀的光学镜头里看到他燃烧的火种。他像只急于展翅高飞的鸟，随时都在渴望着更高更远的天空。  
　　我对他说，你要成为最强的。  
　　我一度以为他是我梦想的真实结晶，我怀着无限沉默而汹涌的喜悦看他成长，期待着他能够飞到我没能触及的，却是一直希冀着的地方去。  
　　为了这个我告诉他，忠于你自己的意志。

　　当我离开霸天虎的时候我依然对他很有信心。没人能左右红蜘蛛，哪怕是威震天——我承认我无法摆脱那暴君的阴影，但我的孩子不会再重复我错误的人生。我曾经耗费了百万年的时光去讨好威震天，甘愿为他献出我的所有：力量、智慧乃至生命，我让他凌驾在我的尊严之上，除了满足他对霸权的欲望以外别无所求。他曾是我唯一的信仰，但这信仰早已在无数次的冷遇和失望下风化崩毁，荡然无存。在彼此抛弃之后我不再佩戴那曾经被我视为无上荣耀的蓝紫色标志，但我仍然从塞伯坦南半球荒凉的废墟中时时注视着我的孩子，他和我不同，他不会像我一样在白白付出了一切之后黯然地离开，他敢于当面反抗威震天，指责那暴君的每一个过失，在众人面前嘲弄他的失败，甚至叫嚣着取而代之。  
　　每一次听到那个尖锐而沙哑的张狂笑声，我都会从数据库深处涌起一种报复的快感。我知道威震天下意识地放纵红蜘蛛，他容忍他的傲慢不逊，连同那份从不掩饰的野心。那反叛的孩子让他的征服欲受到了前所未有的挫折，他渴望着红蜘蛛有朝一日能心甘情愿地向他低头屈膝，服从并承认他的权威，即使为此不得不忍耐一次又一次的争吵和挑衅。  
　　但他将注定好梦成空，我的孩子不会受任何人掌握，暴力压制不了他高傲的天性，你可见过用火能熄灭火？  
　　我相信他会让威震天得到真正的教训。  
　　他的确做到了，但我却没想到会是以这样的方式。

　　他给了所有被留下来的人一个太过惨烈的教训，受到惩罚的不仅仅是威震天，还有我。我教他争强斗胜、重视荣誉、忠于自我，我教了他一个优秀战士该会的一切，那些汽车人和蓝星的小生物们却教了他如何选择自己的生活，而他在没来得及完全学会之前，就已经先学会了选择自己的死亡。  
　　我不知道是谁教给他这样决然地拿命去做一场豪赌。他赌赢了，数百万年漫长的战争以他灰飞烟灭的死为代价画上休止符。整个塞伯坦有无数人为那暴君竟然能够同擎天柱握手合作感到惊讶和欢欣，然而消息传来时我感到的只有虚脱般的愤怒。  
　　他走了，除了变得冰冷的回忆，什么也没有留下。我不愿去想他的牺牲是否值得，不论那答案是与否都与我无关。  
　　我的孩子已经离开我的世界，从此不会再回来。 

 

FIN


End file.
